1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to video processing and, more particularly, to video coding techniques.
2. Related Art
Many processes in video coding involve processing of serial bit streams. These processes are themselves bound to serial operation in order to encode or decode the bit streams, requiring powerful processors to do so efficiently.
In particular, when working with serial data, clock speed becomes a limiting factor. If each piece of data must be processed before the next piece of data can be resolved, system speed can be increased (often linearly) by increasing processing clock speed. However, high clock speeds require additional power consumption and heat dissipation.
Accordingly, what is desired is a parallelizable coding technique.
Embodiments of the disclosure will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.